Thunderlord Clan
The Thunderlord Clan is one of the oldest Orcish Clans of old Draenor. The Clan is famous for its legendary hunting skills and are without doubt the finest great game hunters in all of Draenor. Under the direction of Ner'zhul's Horde of Draenor, the Thunderlord Clan aided the Horde in Ner'zhul's quest to find a new homeland for the Orcish race. Yet as these plans failed, the Thunderlord Clan suffered extreme isolation and brutality at the hands of the Ogres and Gronn they once hunted and new threats from the Burning Legion as Draenor became Outland. After twenty years of Isolation, alone in the unforgiving Blade's Edge Mountains, after years of losses to Ogre attacks, abductions from the Fel Horde and more, the Thunderlord Clan was at last brought to its knees and the Clan is effectively defunct. History The Thunderlord Clan formed in the time of Orcish freedom from the Ogres. In ancient times, the Clan took its name from their first Chieftain, who singlehandedly slew a powerful Gronn at the summit of Thunder Peak in Frostfire. The first Thunderlord Shaman were granted their powers from powerful shamanstones. These stones blessed the Orcs with the blessings of frost and fire, which aided the Thunderlords in their liberation. Around this era, a legendary hero of the Clan by the name of Brakor wielded the legendary spear Gronnsbane. Brakor earned the blessings of the shamanstones of frost and fire, and bathed its blade in the blood of one of the mighty and ancient Rylaks of the Stonefury Cliffs, earning the blessing of beasts. The spear grew in power with every kill, and the Thunderlords began their liberation. Sharing the same territory and hunting grounds with each other, there was no love lost between the Thunderlord Clan and rival Frostwolf Clan which also roamed the drifts of Frostfire. As the Thunderlord Clan grew, they formed Hunter's bonds with all manner of beasts of Draenor, from Wolf to Rylak to Elekk. Fostering competition between themselves, their beasts and fellow Hunters, the Thunderlord Clan pushed for strength and drove both Hunter and Beast together to push each other to their limits. The Frostwolves, having their singular bond with the powerful Frost Wolves of the region treated this bond on a more personal level. Despite the many similarities between the Clan, this difference would become a point of contention between the Clans for many generations, often clashing with each other when encountered in the wastes of Frostfire. Numerous Frostwolves over the years would leave their home Clan to join the Thunderlords when they dreamed of glory hunting all manner of creatures of Draenor, including the mighty Gronn. Current Status When the Dark Portal closed in the year 8 of Lothar's calendar, The Thunderlord Clan, having never crossed to Azeroth in large numbers, were trapped in their home territory on Draenor during its destruction. The destruction of Draenor chaotically reshaped its lands and merged Frostfire Ridge with its neighboring territory of Gorgrond. The Thunderlord home of Grom'gol was lost in the destruction, and the Thunderlord Clan relocated to a new stronghold within the newly created mountains. At some point during this time, Garm Wolfbrother stepped up to replace Fenris Wolfbrother, who had either died or disappeared under unknown circumstances. During this era, the Thunderlords would struggle to survive for a time yet, continuing their hunting of the Gronn and taming of all manner of beasts of Draenor. Garm would serve as the last Chieftain of the Thunderlord Clan as two decades would see their Clan subject to invasions from both ancient enemies in the form of the Gronn and their Ogres, as well as new, more sinister threats coaxed forward from the Twisting Nether. The rising Fel Horde of outland also abducted Thunderlord Orcs in large numbers to be transformed into Fel Orcs. By the time the Dark Portal reopened in the year twenty-six almost twenty years later, the Clan had been routed from their stronghold by the Bladespire Ogres, and Clan population scattered to the winds. Survivors of the Clan can nonetheless be found on Azeroth and Outland. It is a tradition of survivors of the Thunderlord Clan to take the surname of Wolfbrother, in honor of their last Chieftain, and their greatest. Category:Orc Clans Category:Thunderlord Clan Category:Iron Horde Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes